The second Born
by Sun Cradles
Summary: Alden Gremory has always been in the shadow of his sister, Rias. But once he is allowed to travel the world in search of his peerage members, he will make quite the name for himself. Join us on his journey. My second story, so please give me good criticism and not "lol bad." Also I will take character from many series so its a crossover. Ages may be changed a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Alden Gremory has always been a bit different compared to other children his age. For one, he was nigh immortal devil from the esteemed house of Gremory. Secondly, he spent most of his time alone. This wasn't fully by choice however. His sister, Rias, loved to steal the spotlight from him. Their parents and older brother both spent much more time, effort and attention on Rias. Not to say he wasn't cared for, but he was more familiar with the maids of the house than his own family. You see, Alden was born just 2 minutes after Rias, making him the second born child of the head of house Gremory. We now join Alden and his one peerage member, his queen, the Valkyrie Runa Amamyra. Today marks the first day of his freedom.

"Alden, wake up. Your father expects you in his study shortly. I will meet you outside his door." Leaving Alden to get ready, Runa strode to Zeoticus Gremory's office. Alden was a young man of 17 years. He was 5'10, and had a sea of red atop his head, the shade of blood. Finally his eyes were bright blue. He groaned as he rose, rousing from his slumber at his queens behest. As he dressed, his mind finally caught up. Today was the day. He would be permitted to leave the underworld in search of his peerage members. He quickly finished his morning routine, and took a look in the mirror. Today he had chosen to push his hair back, and dressed in red flat sneakers, dark blue jeans, a black shirt with the word Annihilation in dark red on it, under a black fur lined jacket. He thought he looked good. He exited his room to meet his Runa and his father.

Despite the size of his family's castle, it only took him a few minutes to reach his father study. Beside the door, was his loyal queen, Runa. Runa was a young woman, slightly older than Alden himself, around 20 years old. She had blonde hair so light it could've been mistaken for snow, and blue eyes matching Aldens. She stood at an exact 6 feet tall and was currently leaning on the wall, eyeing Alden as he approached. "Morning Alden, sleep well?" Her voice was a strange mix of seductive and sarcastic. "Hardly, I was anticipating this too much last night. You?" Aldens voice wasn't too deep or too high, nor rough or soft. It was a tone one couldn't quite pin, unless he was being direct with what he meant. "The same, actually. I want to get out of here just as much as you." Alden nodded before he turned towards the door and knocked, the sound ringing out like a judges gavel in the silent corridor. "Enter" spoke a deep voice inside the room.

Inside, they were greeted by the site of not only his father, but his mother, sister and her queen. "I didn't expect you to be here, Mother, nor you or Akeno, Rias." His mother frowned a bit before speaking, "Why wouldn't I be here? It's an important day." Seeing where this was going Alden tried to settle things. "It was a welcome surprise mother." Rias smirked a bit, finding it amusing to see him try and get out of trouble. His father soon stole the attention by saying, "Allow me to speak with Rias before we begin, Alden." In return he received a "yes sir" from Alden. "Rias, since you are leaving today, I wanted to wish a good trip and a good school year." "Thank you father, I hope to enjoy this year as much as the last." Soon, Venelana, their mother, was hugging Rias tightly. "It's always sad to see you leave Rias, but I hope you have a good time." Hugging just as tightly, Rias spoke "Thank you mother, and i'll miss you too." Rias soon left the room, barely stealing a glance towards Alden before she left off to her next school year. Zeoticus turned his attention to Alden now. "So, you also look to leave our home yes?" "Yes father, I wish to expand my peerage and find new allies." Zeoticus looked unimpressed. "Are your current allies lacking to you?" He nods towards Runa, the implication of her prior Valkyrie status evident. " Of course not, but my number of peerage members is lacking. It is a problem I wish to rectify." Zeoticus looked slightly more interested now, as did his mother. "So do you have a plan of action then? Where would you like to go, and have you found any prospective members?" Alden was starting to get nervous. He hadn't expected any questions, just permission and a wish of good fortune. "Um, no father, we haven't found any prospective members, as we haven't been able to search. But we do have a travel plan. I want to start in Europe, in France, then move onto Germany and then we have a strict plan to follow, ending back in France before we return." The question was unspoken. Was this sufficient? Would he have his freedom, or would his fire be snuffed out before it truly had room to rage.

"Give me time to think on your request. Return to me after dinner tonight, and you will have your answer. Now please leave your mother and I to talk." This wasn't good. As Alden and Runa exited the room, they could hear some of the whispers between his parents. "...bad idea...not ready…unimportant" He feel the anger already swelling in his chest. Another showing of favoritism towards Rias. This was her second year in the human world, yet he still wasn't allowed to leave? It was so unfair. He felt a hand grip his and turned to see Runa, eyes filled with concern, and frustration of her own. "Are you okay, Al? She spoke softly, barely above a whisper. He spoke just as softly "We'll find out later." Suddenly his grip got a bit tighter and his voice filled with strength. "Come on, let's go to the training yards."

A bit later, we find Alden and Runa in the training yards. Runa had changed her outfit, into a set of battle armor. She wore an armored tunic clipped across her torso by three chain clips. Wearing basic cloth pants and knee high leather boots, she clipped on her shoulder plates, a small leather block with fur, and fit on her fingerless gloves. Finally she donned her helmet, a golden full mask helmet with wings extended past her ears and horns pointing towards the sky. She looked ready for war as she summoned her spear and shield, both glistening silver. Alden on the other hand, simply removed his jacket. As the two stood across from one another, they failed to notice Sirzechs lucifer, Aldens older brother, watch them from the sidelines with his mother and father.

Soon Alden struck first, sending an arc of red energy at Runa, who raised her shield and slowly marched forward. The red magic glanced harmlessly off the shield, slightly staggering Runa, before she continued her advance. Smirking slightly, Alden sent another arc of energy, larger and stronger than before, which was once again blocked by Runa, this time sending he back a few feet. She looked above her shield, eyes looking like stone, wondering what his game was. Soon however, she had a plan. Lowering her shield and her guard, she rushed straight towards Alden. Not caught off guard, Alden slowly backpedaled and fired arc after arc of energy towards Runa. None of them came close to hitting Runa however, as she sidestepped, hopped or ducked under each of them. Closing in on Alden, she did a small jump, while twirling mid air and swinging her spear towards Alden, who leaned back and dodged the strike. As Runa landed, she quickly pivoted on her foot and thrust her spear at Aldens chest, only to find it being pushed away by a Aldens hand, being encompassed by a glowing golden magic. Soon Aldens other hand began to glow red, and he thrust towards her leg, attempting to grab it. She jumped back however, and their dance came to a halt. Aldens hands both glowed red, gaining a brighter hew until one could call it neon, and Runa circled Alden for a moment. Soon, she leapt forward, thrusting yet again with her spear, only to find Alden grab the shaft before it hit him, and pulling her towards him, his other hand reaching for her face. She let go of her spear and backed off, shield still in hand, but weaponless. She sent her shield away, and soon her spear followed, leaving both of them without a weapon. She played safe, and waited until Alden moved towards her. And soon enough, Alden stalked towards her, slow at first, before he rushed forward, aiming his fist, now lacking a red glow, towards her stomach. Runa blocked this attack, before countering with one of her own, aiming for his nose. Alden ducked and backed off for a moment before rushing again, this time stopping just short of Runa before he began to slide forward, and under Runa's legs. As he passed under her and grabbed her ankles and pulled her down. Not ready for this she hit the ground, slightly dazed before rolling over, only to find Alden on top of her. She tried to punch him but soon enough, she found her hands pinned above her head. Her eyes locked on his, and she saw plenty of affection, which she couldn't help but return. He soon let her up and both began to dust off before they heard clapping.

Sirzechs paid more attention to his brother than the rest of his family. While none of

them knew it, they all had a tendency to spoil Rias and be a bit harder on Alden, but Sirzechs was easily his closest family member. So when he came home for a small visit and saw his younger brother and his queen sparring, he wanted to see a glimpse of their power. And to say he was impressed was an understatement. He honestly was very impressed with both of them. He had no doubt they were both very strong. His mother and father shared his amazement, not knowing either of them were this strong. They all unknowingly compared him to Rias and while they still think Rias would win, they admit it would be a lot closer a fight that not. So when the fight ended, Sirzechs couldn't help but clap. "Bravo you two, that was very impressive." Seeing his older brother, Alden was slightly shocked before he composed himself. "Thank you brother, when did you get home?" He wasn't very shocked at the answer. "I came to see Rias off but I was a bit too late it seems. I did get to see your fight however. Good spearwork Runa, and Alden your application of the Power of Destruction is interesting. I assume when you coat your hands with it, anything you touch that doesn't resist it with decay?" "Yes that's correct." His mother spoke up next. "That is very unique, I have never seen our power used that way." Her own hands lit red and she stared at them slightly contemplative. "I wonder if what new ideas Rias has." Soon the three adults began to talk about Rias, rather than continue speaking with Alden and Runa. That rage came back, burning hotter than ever. Alden eyes began to change color, shining crimson. He turned to Runa and spoke quickly, "Lets go." And so they went, retreating towards Aldens room.

Once they reached Aldens room, he slammed the door shut and callposed on the bed and Runa removed her helmet. She sorrowfully spoke, "I'm sorry Alden." She wished she could say more but didn't know what to say. Before she could think however, a knock signaled a visitor. She looked to Alden, but he looked dead to the world. She decided it was better to greet them than not, and opened the door. "Lord Lucifer, what do you need sir?" She spoke quickly, as she wasn't very happy with the majority of the Gremory family. "Alden left his jacket in the fields, is he here?" "Yes but he isn't feeling well so I will tell him you retrieved it when he awakens." "It's about what we said isn't?" His question caught her off guard but she felt rather vindictive so she answered, "Of course." Before grabbing the jacket and closing the door." SirZechs stood there for a moment before coming to a conclusion. He needed to be there for his younger brother, just as he is for his sister. Sirzechs made his way towards the dining room, greeting his parents for lunch.

Mother, father, I need to speak to you about Alden trip. Yes he knew. He didn't know if his brother was ready but after today, he had proven himself, so he would vouch for him. "Ah yes, his hunt for peerage members. I don't think he is quite ready. He just can't protect himself like Rias can." "I agree Zeoticus, I think he should wait until he is a bit stronger, maybe older as well, so he is truly ready." Sirzechs frowned before he spoke. " I think we should let them go." I think they are ready." Zeoticus looked shocked. "What? How could you think he is ready?" Sirzechs frowned even more, "How could you think he's not? You watched the same spar I did. He is ready father. We need to let him have this freedom. We gave it to Rias." His father calmed a bit, thinking back to the fight he witnessed. Venelana raised her concerns first. "Rias had at least four peerage members before we let her go. Alden has one." Sirzechs was surprised he got this much resistance, "The point of the trip is to find more members for his peerage, though. He'd be safer if he could find them. Otherwise, he'll never be allowed to leave." Zeoticus finally spoke up, "Do you really think this is the best course of action, Sirzechs?" He looked at his father in the eyes, "I do. This is for the best." Zeoticus sighed before speaking, "Then he leaves tomorrow." His mother looked shocked "Zeoticus, what? Are you sure?" "We have to trust our sons judgement here Venelana. I trust him and if eh think Alden is ready, Alden is ready." He then called a maid over and asked her to bring Alden to his study after lunch.

After lunch had finished, not that Alden knew that as he skipped it, the maid informed Alden of his summons. " Do you think he wants to scold us for even thinking of leaving? Or maybe for training before i'm 'strong enough'?" Runa didn't speak, content to let him rage without her input, though she also wondered why he was summoned. Once they reached the door, she spoke. "I'll wait out here as I was summoned, but good luck Alden." He nodded once before he walked inside. What he heard would change him for life.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer a few questions I got from the last chapter, the only crossover from My hero Academia will be a member of Aldens peerage, which will show themselves soon, and a single arc with a villian we all know and love from the series. Anything else to do with MHA will be support at best, as this story takes place in the universe of DxD. Next, the first chapter was sort of a pilot chapter to see if anyone would find this story interesting. I'm new to fanfiction, writing only a short and unfinished story before this. So please bear with me through what is sort of a learning experience for me. I hope to have all of the future chapters be longer, and with more fluid dialogue. Also how was the short combat scene last chapter? I know a lot of people have trouble with combat and I want to know if I did well or not. Thanks and enjoy chapter 2 of The second Born **

**-Sun Cradles**

When Alden emerged from the room, a large smile on his face, Runa knew they won. She couldn't help the grin that emerged on her face as well as he hugged her. They did it. They can finally go and find new peerage members. "We need to plan a few things out, let's go to my room." She followed Alden into his room, wondering what plans needed to be made. After all, everything was planned beforehand.

Alden sat down quickly at his desk, allowing Runa to pull up a chair beside him as they looked over a map of the human world.

"The plan was originally going to have us start in France, but mother decided France was a bit too dangerous for us to be it. She mentioned something about vampires and a civil war, not really our problem. So now we have to decide where to begin our journey and where to go from there. Any ideas?"

He spoke so quickly Runa could hardly keep up, but she got the jist of it. "Maybe we start in Germany then, and move every location up once and then end on France? Or do you want to change regions of Europe entirely?"

She was curious about the issue with France, but that could wait. She thought starting in France was a good idea because no factions have claimed France as their own, despite its status as a catholic country. There were few churches with an actual exorcist presence and the fallen angels generally didn't care too much about France, so it seemed like a good place to start.

"I was thinking we change countinates actually, and start somewhere with little influence from the three factions entirely. I heard from a friend of mine that in Chile, there's a small skirmish between a group of dark wizards that have control of a small town and the town's local resistance."

The idea had merit, not only was South America under control of gods that hardly showed themselves, but this conflict sounded like the perfect place to stretch their legs and prepare for more challenging things they may encounter.

"I think Chile is our winner than, i've got no complaints. When do we leave?" She was excited and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Well, we leave after dinner, so we should get our affairs in order before then, but we have to visit Rias in Japan before we really go anywhere, she forgot some book she needs for her class apparently." His eyes rolled as he said this, obviously not liking the idea but didn't want to risk losing their permission by arguing against it.

Runa also rolled her eyes. "It takes like 30 minutes to go from Japan to the underworld, it's lazy on her part for not coming to get it herself." Runa didn't like Rias much. Not that she hated her or anything but she found Rias to always be a bit spoiled. She got everything she wanted on a silver platter and the platter was delivered by unicorns made of solid gold. She was nice enough but often didn't think of anyone other than herself and her peerage members.

"Let's just get it over with Runa, and then on to Chile. Sound good?" He also found his sister to be somewhat annoying at times but he still loved her, they just weren't very close.

"Fine, I need to pack so I leave the book to you. See you at dinner." She marched out of the room, a smile breaking her irritated facade.

**Sometime Later**

Dinner was a quiet affair. Sirzechs had left sometime earlier, having business to attend to, leaving Alden and Runa alone with Zeoticus and Venelana. They engaged in small talk but kept sneaking glances over to Alden.

Runa kept quiet, not wanting to break the silence. She assumed the decision wasn't really the one they wanted to make but that wasn't her problem. The grilled salmon was she had was as close to divine as she could get, or so she believed.

Alden ate quickly, not particularly caring for dinner at the moment, wanting to leave as soon as possible. His food wasn't bad, just…unimportant. He had more pressing matters to think about. Like Rias stupid book.

Once dinner had concluded, Alden and Runa faced his parents and several maids in front of the castle. This castle has been his home for 17 years. He hardly knew anything outside of Gremory territory. This was his time.

"Mother, father, I'll miss you both." His mother started to cry a bit and ran to embrace him. Her hug was tight enough to squeeze the life out of him.

"Write often, and make sure you include where you are. And stay out of trouble," She turned to Runa, "You as well Runa, be safe dear. And keep both of yourself out of trouble."

Runa smiled. "I'll do what I can, but he seems eager to find trouble." She wasn't wrong. Chile may look nice but they were only going to insert themselves in a conflict they knew nothing about, between to groups they knew nothing about.

As Venelana let go of Alden, he turned to his father, who suddenly had a far off, but proud look on his face. He walked to his son, slowly and with purpose behind every step. "My son," He started, his voice strong, "You may be but a child, but I believe you will do great things. Bring pride and honor to the Gremory name. Walk tall, my son"

Alden looked shocked. He hadn't expected his father to say something like that. He embraced his father, trying to hold back tears, with only mild success. "I'll do just that father." He spoke, forcing his voice to sound strong, when he could hardly contain his shock at the words his father spoke.

Runa was also slightly surprised to hear such words, but was becoming more impatient to leave than anything else. She slightly nudged Adlen and he turned away from the castle. "This is goodbye for now," He smiled once more, back at his parents, "I'll look forward to introducing my newest peerage members to you, once we find them."

As they walked away Zeoticus turned to his wife and said, "We should've believed in him a long time ago dear. He was ready long before we were, it seems." Venelana said nothing, just smiled a bit, still teary eyed. She nodded slightly, content to watch them leave until she could no longer see them.

"Our first stop is Kuoh, Japan. That's where Rias has based her peerage." He found the whole idea of returning this book tedious and stupid, but whatever. He'd get to say goodbye to his sister so it wasn't all bad. Runa though…

"This is bullshit. She should've sent her familiar or something if she didn't want to go herself." Runa wasn't happy with this errand. She wanted to really stretch her legs and fight some wizards, not play delivery girl.

Alden wasn't blind to her frustration. "Yeah I find it annoying too, but this was our stipulation, so we have to do it. Let's just relax until we get to Japan, okay?" He checked his smartphone for Japan's time. "We may actually spend the night in Japan." He turned his phone towards Runa, with the clock showing 2:30 in the morning.  
"You've got to be joking. Your sister's book is gonna set us back a whole day." Runa was genuinely mad now. "This was the last train wasn't it? We can't even ride it Chile tonight anyway. This even more bullshit than before."

"Just relax Runa, we'll get a hotel and give Rias her book before her first class. Besides, think of it like a sneak peak at what Japan will be like when we come here down the line." Alden had succeeded in calming Runa, though not by much. She huffed and summoned a pair a red and black headphones, and plugged them into her phone. She closed her eyes and listened to music the rest of the trip while Alden looked up different things about Japanese customs and culture.

Soon enough, they were stopped and shuffling off the train. Runa was a bit tired from her pseudo nap on the train, and was ready to find a hotel now. "That place is a hotel right? With the bright red kanji?" The place she pointed too was a rather large hotel, with a sign on top of the building with bright neon red kanji spelling out "**24 hour hotel**". It looked slightly run down but not out of the question.

" Yeah that place will work, let's check in." Alden led the way, smiling slightly at the sight of the convinces stores and hotels that made up the street they were on. It was raining lightly, barely above a drizzle. The cold early morning chill felt good on his skin, as he had forgone his jacket on the train.

Runa was having similar thoughts, though the rain somewhat irritated her. The air was chilled, but not cold. Nothing like Denmark, which would have you seeing your own breath this time of the night, but she liked the chill nonetheless.

As they entered the building, they saw a small counter lit with a desk lamp. Behind said desk was an older man, maybe mid 40's or early 50's. He spoke quickly and somewhat quietly, "Good evening, you'll be renting a room with us yes?"

Obviously the language barrier meant nothing to devils, who were naturally fluid in all languages. Runa answered just as quickly as the man asked, in fluid Japanese, "Yes how much for a room with two beds?" She was ready to sleep, and didn't care for formalities.

"Yes, one room with two beds, that will 6000 yen." He held out a slightly gnarled hand for the money. Realizing a slight mistake, they both froze. They don't have any yen. They brought Pesos for chile, but not yen. Using some quick thinking, Alden used a small illusion to make the man think they had paid.

"Thank you, your room is number 217. Enjoy your stay." His eyes slightly glossed over and unfocused, the man went back to his paperwork, whatever it was.

Smiling at his somewhat deplorable but quick thinking, he grabbed the key and marched to the elevator, leading a tired Runa with him. The ride was a short one, only going up one floor. Once they had reached room 217, they shuffled inside and Runa immediately collapsed face first into the closest bed with a groan. "I'm so ready to be asleep."

She groaned as she rolled over only to see Alden shed his shirt and shoes, leaving only his jeans and socks remaining. He laid on the bed across from hers, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "What is it?" She may be tired, but she also liked being in the loop.

"We should probably be more careful with mistakes like that. You never know when magic won't solve our problems." As soon as he had finished his sentence he laid down and closed his eyes. "Good night Runa." All he received back was a low groan.

When Runa awoke, she was already thinking much clearer than the previous night, her exhaustion fading away as she slept. So when she saw not the early morning dew and an overcast sky outside the window, but bright blue skies and dry pavement, she knew a problem had occurred. She looked over at Alden, who was of course still asleep.

She looked over at the clock and saw it read 11:30 A.M. "Not good. Alden wake up. We may or may not be late." Alden shot up like a rocket, shouting "What!" He also checked the clock and started freaking out. "That's not good we have to go now!" He quickly grabbed his shirt and slipped his shoes on all while Runa, who completely passed out last night without changing was already out the door.

Soon after, they make their way to the school, asking for directions from a student, who looked equally as late as they did. As they entered the school, they found themselves stopped by what looked like a student, a year younger than Alden. "Excuse me, what business do you have here? You don't attend this school do you?"

Alden, seeing an opportunity to cause some trouble for Rias, put on his best pretty boy smirk, and spoke in a smooth voice, "I'm the brother of Rias Gremory and I have a book she left at home, that she needs for class. Could you point me in the direction of her please."

Runa frowned. He sounded way too much like Riser Phenex for her tastes. That was enough for her to be sufficiently grossed out without Riser even being there.

"Rias-senpai is in class right now, but you may wait in the old school building in the courtyard. That is where her club takes place. Please do not disturb any classes on your way, Gremory-san." With that she turned and left, without even a blush on her face at Aldens actions.

Runa laughed a bit, seeing Alden so speechless. He was dealt with so quickly. How cold. "Ahem, well then," his face not slightly red after that somewhat embarrassing event, "lets see this old school building yeah?"

Seeing the old school building, they were both slightly impressed. It was definitely a good place to use as a base of operations for the area. "You forgot to ask what time class ends ya know." Alden stopped, then groaned.

"That would've been a good idea. I regret not thinking of it." He sighed a bit. "I guess we're stuck waiting until she comes to her little clubhouse. This is already not starting the way I had hoped."

Despite their annoyance, they did end up waiting in Rias 'office' until she arrived. It had only been a few minutes, since lunch at Kuoh academy is at 12:15. Alden could soon hear footsteps echoing from the hallway. He sat up a bit straighter in the chair he sat in. Time to greet his sister.

When Rias didn't get her book in the morning, she was rather peeved. Leave it to her brother to fail to even deliver a book. It was going to be so embarrassing in her next class to say she didn't have the notebook. So caught up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the presence of her brother and his queen in her office, so it was quite a shock when she finally saw them.

"Alden?" At first, she was surprised to see him. She didn't think to see him here. Soon she caught up with herself, and began to tear into him. "Where were you this morning? You have my book right? I need that book for my next class! You better have the book Alden!"

Alden smiled a bit, mostly to mask the annoyance at her already foul mood. "Good to see you too Rias, yes I have your book." He summoned the slightly thick textbook and set it on Rias desk. He could see her calm down, no longer angry.

"Thank you. But that doesn't excuse anything. Father said you'd be here this morning to give it to me and you were nowhere to be found. What happened?" She wasn't angry, but she also wasn't going to let Alden off the hook that easily.

"Look Rias, we only arrived in Japan at like 3 A.M. last night. So we had to get a hotel room and we overslept since we were tired from the journey and being up so late. But you have your book and now our setback is done with and we can move on." He spoke with finality, wanting his sister to catch that he was ready to leave. But it seemed Rias had other plans.

"Setback? What do you mean? Where else are you going?" She was curious. She hadn't known he was going anywhere.

"Runa and I are going to start searching for peerage members. You have quite a few so I figured it was time to catch up. We decided to start in Chile." He could see the surprise on her face.

"Mother and father are letting you go? Really?" She was surprised, but not upset. In fact, she was rather happy for him. They may not have been close siblings, but he was her brother. Suddenly she had an idea. She had thought about adding this girl to her own peerage but she proved to be less of a fit than she originally thought. So she'd let her brother have her. As a sort of, going away present. "First off, congratulations on finally getting to go out and experience the human world. Also I have a gift for you. I think you'll like it. Also, hi Runa."

Runa spoke a soft "hi" back, but was just as surprised as Alden. A gift? From his spoiled older sister no less? "What gift?" He spoke slowly, wondering what it really was.

"It has a small errand to go with it, but nothing you can't handle i'm sure. You see, there is a young girl with a unique sacred gear called 'creation' who lives in Musutafu. It;s a pretty large city a few miles away from here. She was one of my clients recently, and I thought about asking her to join my peerage, but she was less of a match than I had thought. So if you would like, I could give you my contract with her and you could go ask her to join your peerage. Though it may take some convincing. She obviously doesn't know you."

That was a lot to take in. A new peerage member already, And with a sacred gear called 'creation'? The name said it all he was sure. "Um, are you sure Rias? Aren't you kind of after strong pieces, since...ya know. The thing with-"

"I know, but she doesn't really fit in so I would like to hand her off to you. Unless you don't want her?" She cut him off quickly, and was visibly irritated now that he brought up her engagement.

"No no, I mean, sure. I'll ask her. Thank you Rias. This means a lot to me." Just as he finished speaking, the door opened and in walked the rest of Rias peerage.

"Oh hello Alden, Runa. I didn't know you were here?" Akeno was surprised to see them. Though it was more surprised to see them so late.  
"Hey Akeno, Kiba, Koneko. We had to give Rias her book and we were just finishing our conversation." He turned away from Akeno and the others while Runa spoke her greetings.

"Thank you again Rias. I'll go to Musutafu before Chile to see this girl you told me about. Though I do need her contract also right?" He didn't know much about the work a devil does for humans. For now, he would defer to Rias' expertise.

"Yes, here. This is hers." In her hands appeared a sheet of paper with the name 'Momo Yaoyorozu' at the top. "This should be all you need." She turned toward Akeno and said "I'll explain later" before she turned back towards her brother. "Sorry to cut this short but I don't have too much time for lunch and would like to have enough time to eat."

As Alden got up, Rias leaned in for a hug, once again surprising him. He couldn't remember the last time they had embraced. He returned it just the same however, and soon found himself and Runa outside the old school building.

"That was interesting. A new member right off the bat, and from Rias no doubt. Huh, maybe she's not as bratty as I thought." Runa broke the silence between them, as she led the way to the front of the school. Soon however she was crashed into by a group of three young boys, all around 15 years old. One of them had glasses and a gross face, while another had a shaved head and a gross face. The only normal looking one was a boy with brown hair.

They all looked up at her before running around her screaming "sorry miss". Runa blinked in confusion before turning towards Alden, who also was confused. That confusion didn't last long however, as a group of teenage women wielding wooden training swords came running towards them.

"Have you seen three boys, kinda short. One of them is like bald and another has glasses. They have a third friend too, with brown hair." Runa pointed in the direction they went and asked "What'd they do to make you so mad?" She couldn't help but ask. She was a curious woman. "They peeked on us while we were changing." Runa frowned, while Alden raised his eyebrows and spoke lowly, "Kids still do stuff like that?"

After that fiasco, they found themselves heading to the train station. They would catch a train to Musutafu and from their find the address of this Yaoyorozu and introduce themselves. And hopefully they would have a new peerage member by the end of it.

—

A few hours later, and our duo finds themselves leaving the train station of Musutafu. It was a long ride, but they passed the time by looking up some information about miss Yaoyorozu. The Yaoyorozu family is an extremely wealthy family, with their hands in everything from real estate to wall street investments. The potential peerage member, Momo, is the heir to the Yaoyorozu line. That's all they had on her sadly, not even her age was listed. They're going in blind.

"It's 4:30 right now, so her classes should be over by now. Let's see if this contract works." The contract acted as a pager of sorts. It would glow red if the contractee wanted to summon the devil, or if the devil needs permission to enter the home of the contractee. Activating the contract, it glowed bright red, before a magic symbol of the Gremory family appeared below them and they were whisked away to the Yaoyorozu mansion.

When they could see past the red glow again, they were greeted by the sight of a confused young girl. She was around 15 years old and had her black hair styled in a strange ponytail. Alden stepped forward a bit, while she stepped back, and spoke first. "Hello, my name is Alden. You were originally under a contract with my sister, Rias. She has given the contract to me. So now we are contracted." He took a moment to breathe, before relaxing a bit. " Sorry for the sudden drop by but I would like to get to know you, Momo Yaoyorozu."

Her shock was replaced by apprehension. "Rias never mentioned a brother, how do I know you're not lying?" She was cautious, which was smart when dealing with devils.

"This magic circle under me," suddenly a bright red pentagram with a rose in the center appeared beneath Alden and Runa, "is only accessible by members of the Gremory family. Is that enough proof?" She looked less apprehensive and more nervous now,

"Yes I suppose it is. Now what, what do you want with me?" She was nervous. Rias turned out to be nice but she doubted all devils were like that, even members of Rias own family.

Suddenly Runa spoke tired of the back and forth. "We want you to join our peerage. That's why we're here. I'm Runa by the way, Aldens queen piece."

"Why would you want me in your peerage, you don't know me at all?" She was right about that one they didn't know each other.

"I said I wanted to get to know you. I meant that. I hold your contract now, so even if you decline, it would be best for us to familiarize ourselves." He was silent for a moment, before continuing. "I'll start. My name is Alden Gremory, I am the second born of the head of the Germory family, and I'm 17 years old." He smiled at her, before turning to Runa. "Your turn ya know."

Runa cleared her throat and began. "My name is Runa Amamyra, I am 21 years old, I a, from Denmark and I used to be a Valkyrie under the command of Lord Odin himself." It was certainly an impressive duo. An ex Valkyrie and wayward devil. Momo was a bit overwhelmed by them.

She decided she had waited long enough and began her introduction. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, heiress to the Yaoyorozu family line. I'm 15 years old and possess the sacred gear dubbed 'creation'. Though I suppose you already knew that?"

"Of course but thank you for sharing it anyway. Now, would you like to join my peerage?" Runa facepalmed. "Very to the point there Alden." Momo on the other hand was smiling a bit. "I'm afraid not actually. At this time I have no desire to be a devil."

Alden stopped smiling, before shrugging a bit and continuing. "That's actually fine, as this whole thing was sprung on us by Rias. We're supposed to be in Chile right now. But while we're here, is there anything you'd like us to do, since I'm now your contract holder."

Runa looked over at him, wondering what his game was. Alden may be a nice person, but he not very altruistic. There was definitely a plot behind helping her, besides the contract.

"Actually yes, a few things. For starters, I need something delivered to a friend of mine. Just a few records she lent me." She grabbed a small box from her closet and handed it to Alden. "She lives not far from here, it's the big white house next to a large tree. Once you've finished with that, if you have time, I have a few more things I could use your help with." She finished with a smile and a raised eyebrow.  
"Why don't you give one of those jobs to me and we'll finish everything faster?" Runa spoke up, ever the voice of sense between the two of them. Momo blinked before blushing. "Right, good idea."

As Alden walked down the street of Musutafu, he couldn't help but admire how blue the sky was. In the underworld it's purple, which is pretty enough but blue looked but cleaner in his eyes.

Soon enough, Alden found himself returning, having delivered the records back to the original owner. She was a short girl with a bob haircut named Jirou. Definitely had a punk rocker vibe going for her but she was nice enough to thank him. As he marched back into the mansion, and into Yaoyorozu's room, he couldn't help but wonder how he could get Momo to join his peerage. He hoped the answer would show itself soon, as he was getting excited at the possibility of a new member with as much potential as Momo had. Only time will tell when the opportunity would appear.

**Was this chapter a bit better than the last? It's slightly longer but I just couldn't drag it out any longer as I felt so much has happened and I would like to see what everyone has to say regarding where it's going so far. Your feedback is much appreciated, and I tried to use a bit of what I got from last chapter, so please like I said, tell me what you think. See you all again soon.**

**-Sun Cradles**


End file.
